Dogs
by KellyClarkstonGirl
Summary: Why should I tell you? Just read it
1. The Change

**This is what I think the KND would be if they were toy dogs. What do you think about the dog/person ideas? What dogs would YOU make them? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Sob. **

"Ok team," said a very suave, very British, very bald Nigel, "we have re-captured the sonic rebalinastioner. Good job."

"What the crud's tha' thing do, anyway?" said our favorite little Aussie.

"All Numbuh 5 knows is it has a cool name." said Abigail.

"Maybe it's a dolly, yay!" said our naïve little friend.

She ran up to grab it, registering the "NOOOO!" a little too late. In a big flash of green, everything was back to normal. Or so they thought.

"Well that was a weird dolly" said Numbuh 3, then she started squeaking a plastic hamburger, that sort of came out of no where, in her mouth.

Numbuh 5 was cleaning her face off with her arm. Numbuh 2 was running around in a circle, chasing his behind. Numbuh 4 was running around the room, yipping his head off. And Numbuh 1 was sitting in a big chair, thinking about something in the room that just didn't seem right.

"HOLY CRAP!" he screamed, "WE'RE ALL DOGS!"

A couple of hours later, they were all sitting at a computer (**don't ask me how, I'm just writing a story! Jeez.)** trying to find out what kind of dogs they were.

"Well," said Numbuh 2, "Apparently, Numbuh 1 is a white colored Maltese. The description says 'Intelligent and easy to train, the Maltese is generally good-natured. ('Makes sense' thought Numbuh 1) However, it can get snappy at times and is better off with older children. Lively and alert, it will bark if strangers are about.'"

"Now THAT sounds like Numbuh 1!" laughed Numbuh 5.

"I DO NOT GET SNAPPY!" snapped Numbuh 1.

"Anyway," Numbuh 2 continued, "it looks like I'm a fawn colored pug. 'Intelligent and with a big bark for its size, the pug makes a good watchdog. It is playful and affectionate and not inclined to snap.' Wow. Sounds a lot like me."

"And Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 5, "is a black toy poodle. 'Very active, snappish, and sensitive. It is highly responsive and very easy to train, it is demanding of affection and my bark a lot.' That is definitely Numbuh 3"

"'Nd Ah'm a… blonde CHIHUAHUA! 'This intelligent ('that can't be right' thought Numbuh 5) and lively breed is intensely loyal and grows very attached to its owner, even to the point of jealousy ('Especially with Numbuh 3' Numbuh 2 thought). It responds well to training, although it may be difficult to house-train('yep, this is definitely Numbuh 4' thought Numbuh 1). When frightened it may bite; excessive barking can also be a problem. ('lalalalalalalalalalalalala' thought Numbuh 3) That is so wrong!"

"And I," Numbuh 5 read, "am a brown and white Shih Tzu. 'The feisty, loyal shih Tzu makes friends easily and responds well to training. Unlike other toy breeds, it does not snap or bark a lot'"

Numbuh 1 said "Well, apparently we were all turned into to dogs that match our personality."

"How am AH like a cruddy Chihuahua?" screamed Numbuh 4.

Everyone just stared at him.

"What?"

**How was that? I got the descriptions from the book "The Little Guides DOGS". Please review. No flames, please. It's to hot here.**


	2. The House Training, Burger, and Beagle T...

**Okay, here you go. I decided to take away the romance, because this is more that kind of story that has no plot, but it is just freakin' hilarious. Like, Family Guy. That show is awesome. Getting off track, here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Sob again. I also don't own Family Guy, mentioned above. Another sob.**

There were 5 dogs sitting on a couch, one wearing a red sweater and sunglasses, another wearing a blue shirt and a pilot's cap, another wearing an oversized green sweater, another wearing an orange hoodie with fur in his eyes, and another wearing a blue shirt with a red stripe and a large red cap.

"Well team, we will still have to go on missions." Said Nigel, "We are still part of the K… does anyone else hear that?"

Everyone stopped and listened. But they couldn't hear anything.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't hear anything." Abby said as she chewed on a bone.

"That's just it," said Numbuh 1, "usually by now, Numbuh 4 is complaining about something or talking about how he wants to 'kick the crud' out of something.

"Sorry Ah'm late, but like that thing said, Chihuahuas are hard to house train."

"You didn't"

"Didn't what?"

"Anyway, as I was saying, we will still have to go on missions. We are still part of the Kids Ne… yes, Numbuh 3?"

Numbuh 3 was jumping up and down, screaming Numbuh 1's name until he noticed her.

"Will you throw my hamburger for me? Puh-leeeeaasse?"

"What? Ok, fine. But NO MORE INTERUPTIONS" Numbuh 1 snapped.

He tossed the hamburger (**you know, that one that came out of no where in chapter one?)** about 3 inches, and Kuki went after it at full speed, pounced on it growling, and brought it back to Numbuh 1, begging him to throw it again.

"Numbuh 3!" yelled Numbuh 5, "NO!" Numbuh 3 backed off, her tail tucked between her legs and her ears down, tears obvious in her eyes.

"Ok, one more time," Continued Numbuh 1, "We will still have to go on missions. We are still part of the…" he looked around to make sure that no one would interrupt him, "Kids Next Doo… oomph! WHY CAN"T I SAY THAT?" He screamed as the wall blew up, revealing 5 blue eyed beagles, all too familiar, even as dogs.

"Hello, Kids Next DOGS!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Can you wait a second?" said Numbuh 4. He ran up to the giant robot that Numbuh 5 knew that they had, and "went" on it (**I think you know what I mean)**.

"HA! Take that, Delightful Dorks!"

**A lot of this I have taken from personal experience. No, I haven't "gone" on a giant robot, but my poodle has OCD when it comes to her squeaky burger, and the whole Numbuh 3 scenario? I go through that everyday. And her reaction is exactly what happens when you say "no" to her. And my chihuahua always pees everywhere she isn't supposed to. And she would be really cute in an orange hoodie. **


	3. The Irish Setter loves the Pug

**Okay, here you go. I used all of my funny in this chapter, so nothing up here this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND**

"What do you want, Delightful Dweebs!" yelled a Maltese in a red sweater and sunglasses.

"Well, we WERE going to thrust our foot at your posteriors for turning us in to canines," said 5 beagles with blue eyes, 2 in sailor dresses and 3 in blue suits, all at the same time, "but apparently you weren't the ones who did this to us, considering you are canines, too."

"Wait," said a chihuahua in an orange hoodie, "What?"

Numbuh 5 explained, "They were going to kick our butts because they thought we turned them into dogs, but we didn't, so they won't."

"OOOOOOoOooh!"

Later their were 10 dogs sitting in the living room (**you know, that big room where they play video games and stuff with the giant TV?**) of the giant tree house, trying to figure out what had happened. Suddenly, a red Irish Setter appeared on the giant screen.

"Attention, all kids next door operatives!" screamed and Irish accent we all know and are kind of scared of. "We have received information that father is turning all the kids on the world into dogs!"

"But no!" yelled the 4 beagles, "Father would not turn US into dogs! He loves us!"

Everyone had flashbacks where father clearly said he thought they were failures, nuicances, and being better off being sheep.

"But wait," said a pug in a flight cap, "hasn't he tried to turn us into animals before?"

"Yes, Hoagie, but this time it's not just kids next door operatives, but every kid on the planet."

"Wait, Numbuh 5 is confused." Said a Shih Tzu with a red cap.

"About the mission?"

"No, why are you calling Numbuh 2 Hoagie?"

Both Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 86 blushed a deep crimson, and said that they went to summer camp together, had been friends for a long time, and stuff like that that never really works when you try to hide a crush.

"Never mind, Numbuh 86, just tell us what we have to do."

"Well, first… Yes, Numbuh 3?"

"Will you throw my burger for me?

**That was really short. Oh well. No flames, I already have a fireplace, and it's May.   
**


End file.
